The Nanny
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Tori is just the nanny and nothing more... yeah right. Rated T for talk for sex and language. Bori. I picked the picture because in teh show the nanny, Fran wears clothes like that, so thats how i got that. Tandre and Bandre and Bade Friendship. *Now owned by HunterGirl2020*
1. Author's Note

I'm making a new story called The Nanny. It's based off of the Show The Nanny. This is the charterer list.

Maxell=Beck

Fran=Tori

CC=Jade

Val=Cat

Niles= Andre

And then the kids names are Scarlett, who is the oldest, Max, the middle child, and Nicole, who is the youngest. I hope you like this new story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, Tori has been working for Beck for a year.**

* * *

Tori walked into the dining room, in a robe.

"Morning." Said Tori sitting down

"Morning Tori." Said Scarlett

"What's up Tori." Said Max

"Good morning, Mr. Oliver." Said Tori poking Beck

"Ms. Vega, please leave me alone." Said Beck lifting his head.

"Are you hammered?" asked Tori

"Ms. Vega." Said Beck

"Dad is SO drunk." Said Nicole

"Oh Nikki." Said Tori "Leave your father alone."

"Thank you Ms. Vega."

Andre walked in.

"Ms. Vega, there's some boy on the phone for you."

"Was it the Chinese boy, because I paid for the chicken!" exclaimed Tori

"No, Ms. Vega, Danny."  
"Her ex-fiancée." Said Beck

"Yes, Sir." Said Andre

Tori and Andre walked to the kitchen.

"Where's the phone?" asked Tori

"I just wanted to see Mr. Oliver jealous."

"He's was JEALOUS!" exclaimed Tori

"Yes." Said Andre

"REALLY!"

The phone rang.

"I got it!" said Tori

Tori picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Tori?"

Tori pulled the phone away.

"It's Danny!"

"Whoa,"

"Hey Danny." Beck walked in "Um, sure, I will hang out with you. Tonight. Bye."

Tori hung up,

"So Ms. Vega, if you are going out with a guy, we have to set some rules."

"Mr. Oliver…"

"Ms. Vega, no boys in your room,"

"I'm twenty nine…" Andre laughed "I can take care of myself. And you," Tori pointed to Andre "I AM twenty nine." Tori walked up stairs.

Scarlett walked into Tori's room.

"Tori." Said Scarlett

"Yes sweetie." Said Tori

"OK there's this boy, in my grade, that I really like."

"No way!" said Tori "I get a date, and you like someone, this is a miracle."

"Tori, but daddy says I can't date."

"Let me talk to your father." Said Tori walking out of her room.

Downstairs Beck was in his office working on a new play, with jade, when Tori walked in.

"Mr. Oliver…"

"Nanny Vega, Beck does not want to talk to you right now, he's busy." Said Jade

"Jade, this is about the kids."

"Are they ok?" asked Beck

Tori went to his desk, and sat on top of it.

"Scarlett wants to go on a date." Said Tori

"Hell no! Jade, can you leave us alone for a few minutes."

"No, this is my office to."

"Jade." Said Beck

"Ok." Jade walked out

"Scar cannot go on a date."

"Why not Mr. Oliver!" Tori jumped off his desk "She's fifteen!"

"Ms. Vega, she's a just a little girl."

"Mr. Oliver she's grown up! You need to accept that she will grow up!"

"No, Scarlett will not go out."

"Fine, whatever you say, you're the boss and I'm just the nanny."

"Thank you Ms. Vega."

"Scarlett! Your father says you can go out with that boy!" yelled Tori

"Ms. Vega!" yelled Beck

Tori ran away, with Beck chased after her.

"Scarlett! Or Nicole! HELP!" said Tori running away from Beck

"Ms. Vega! You will not let her go out!"

They ran around the mansion for a few more minutes. Until Beck caught her.

"Don't you let Scarlett out with any boy."

"Fine Mr. Oliver, let your daughter grow old, and never give you grandchildren."

"Ms. Vega." Warned Beck

Tori started to run again.

* * *

**First chapter, Tori and Danny will hang out next chapter. I hope you like it. And just to let you know, it's weird to write Ms. Vega and Mr. Oliver every time Beck and Tori talk to each other.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, seven reviews and we haven't even hit the fifth chapter. I will update this if you give me… five reviews.**

* * *

Tori walked down from her room, Beck turned and looked at her.

"Ms. Vega."

"You like?" asked Tori

Max walked in.

"Tori, I can't believe you're leaving tonight."

"I'm not leaving forever sweetie."

"Sure you're not." Max ran upstairs

"Maxell!" yelled Beck, starting to run after him.

"I got him Mr. Oliver." Tori ran after him

Tori walked to Max's bedroom door, and knocked on his door

"Sweetie, it's me." Said Tori

"go away Tori!"

Tori walked in.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"You're doing that all on your own."

"Sweetie, I love you, and you know that. But I'm going to out with guys, but remember, I will always come back."

"I love you to Tori."

They hugged. Tori walked down with Max, and Danny was there.

"So, Danny, where are you and Ms. Vega going this afternoon?"

"Mr. Oliver, you're not my father, I can take care of myself." Said Tori

"You lookin HOT Tori." Said Danny

"Ok you know, that's my nanny, and I don't like your tone with her." Said Max

"He's thirteen, doesn't know what he's talking about." Said Tori pushing Max away

"Be back before midnight." Said Beck

"Bye Mr. Oliver, bye Max." Tori walked out with Danny

"I don't like him." Said Max

"Me either." Said Beck

They high fived, Andre walked by them.

"You losers." Mumbled Andre

Tori and Danny walked into Olive Garden. Danny pulled out a seat for Tori and she sat down.

"So why did you call all the sudden?" asked Tori

"I needed to tell you," said Danny "Me and June are getting married."

"The one who you DUMPED me for!" yelled Tori

"Tor, people are looking,"

"Danny! I don't give a damn!" said Tori standing up "Thank you for dinner…"

"You didn't even eat!"

"That's the point." Tori walked out of Olive Garden.

*Five Hours and fifty nine minutes later, 11:59 P.M*

Beck and max were asleep in the living room, when Tori walked in. She turned on the lights, and Beck woke up.

"Sorry Mr. Oliver." Said Tori

"It's Ok Ms. Vega." Said Beck getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get Max up to his room." Tori walked over to the couch

"Ms. Vega, just go to bed."

"What's wrong Mr. Oliver?"

"Nothing,"

Tori picked up Max, and walked upstairs.

"What am I doing?" asked Beck sitting back down, putting his head, in his hands.

The next morning, Tori walked into the kitchen with a tear stained face. Andre looked at her.

"Oh my god, you look…"

"Don't start with me Andre." Tori pointed at him "Danny's getting married and I'm still single." Tori walked past him and to the fridge. She took out some ice cream and a spoon.

"We're having breakfast soon Ms. Vega."

"Call me down, I could go for some ice cream." Tori walked upstairs,

Beck walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Ms. Vega, I thought I just heard her."

"She went upstairs sir, taking ice cream with her."

"I better go check on her." Beck said walking upstairs.

Tori was in her room, crying, holding a picture of her and Danny, when Beck knocked on her door.

"What?" asked Tori rolling off her bed

"Ms. Vega?" asked Beck walking into her room.

"I didn't break the vase, Andre did!" Tori said sitting up.

"What vase?"

"Never mind." Said Tori eating more ice cream

"What's wrong Ms. Vega?" said Beck helping Tori up.

"Danny's getting married!" cried Tori

"Come here." Said Beck opening his arms

Tori walked into beck's arms, and cried. Andre walked by, then walked back, raised an eyebrow, and walked away.

"It's ok Ms. Vega."

"I'm twenty nine! I'm not going to be young forever!"

"I know, but there is someone out there for you."

"No there isn't!" cried Tori

"Yes there is Ms. Vega, and you will find him ok."

"Ok."

Beck pulled away, kissed her head, and walked out.

Tori threw herself on her bed.

"I've been living with him for a year, and still nothing." Tori thought.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

The next day Tori was in the kitchen with Andre, when Max walk through.

"Max, where you going?" asked Tori

"Tori, I'm going staking with Paul." Said Max

"You have… the you know what."

"Yes Tori."

"Bye sweetie, love you." Said Tori

"Love you to Tori." Max walked out

"He didn't say he loved me." Said Andre

Tori laughed. Nicole walked in.  
"Tori, daddy says he wants to see you."

"Ok, Wish me luck." Said Tori getting up

"Good Luck." Said Andre

Tori walked into Beck's office, Jade groaned.

"You know Ms. West, Mr. Oliver wanted to come here." Tori walked to Beck's desk, and hopped on top on it "So what's up?"

"Ms. Vega, I wanted to talk to you about…"

The phone rang.

"Hello, Beckett Oliver's Phone." Said Tori "What? Oh my god! We'll be there soon! Thank you so much!" Tori hung up

"What's wrong?"

"Max's in the hospital."

"WHAT!" yelled Beck standing up "Let's go."

Tori and Beck ran out of the house.

Tori and Beck ran into the hospital, full speed, Beck stopped at the front desk, while Tori kept running.

"Ms. Vega!"

"Coming!" Tori ran back

"Maxell Oliver please." Said Beck

"Are you his father?"

"Yes." Said Tori

"And you his mother?"

"No! I'm his Nanny, do I look like I could have a thirteen year old son?"

"Ms. Vega, please."

"Go, Mr. Oliver." Said The lady

Tori and Beck ran into Max's room.

"Max!" yelled Tori running over and hugging him.

'Hi Tori." Said Max

"You had us worried sick son." Said Beck

"What happened?" asked Tori, brushing hair out of Max's eyes.

"I was roller-skating, when I saw these two sixteen year olds, and I ran into a wall."

"This is why I don't want my kids to date until they move out." Said Beck

Scarlett, Nicole, and Andre walked in.

"Oh my god Max!" said Nicole

"Don't worry, it's just a bump on the head." Said Max

"Wow, Max, I didn't know you were that stupid about girls yet." Said Scarlett

"Scar!" said Tori

"Scarlett Rose Oliver!" said Beck

"Sorry." Said Scarlett crossing her arms

"This is why you always use protection." Said Tori, she looked up and pointed to Scarlett "That goes for you to missy."

The doctor walked in.

"Mr. Oliver, I think it's safe you to go home. The other Mr. Oliver your son just has a little bump, he'll be fine."

"Thank you doctor." Said Tori

"Yes thank you doctor." Said Beck

Later that night Tori walked past Beck's office, and heard.

"Andre, my sister is coming, and I don't know who to get Ms. Vega out of the house."

Tori gasped

"Sir, Ms. Vega will be a perfect lady." Said Andre

They laughed.

Tori walked in.

"Mr. Oliver, I need a few days off." Said Tori

"For what?"

"I'm quitting." Tori stated

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Two Days later after Tori quit.**

* * *

"Beckett, just because Nanny Vega quit, doesn't mean you can stop writing plays, now let me see the new play!" demanded Jade

Beck handed her a new play.

"The lost Nanny. It's about a girl who quit her job… Beckett! This is about Nanny Vega!"

Andre walked in.

"Ms. Valentine is here."

"Send her in." said Beck

Cat walked in.

"Hi Mr. Oliver, I'm just here for the last of Tori's things." Said Cat

"Oh, yes, Andre show Ms. Valentine where the rest of Ms. Vega's things are."

"Yes sir." Said Andre taking Cat out of the office.

"What did I do wrong Jade?" asked Beck

"I don't know." Andre walked in "Andre, I need milk for my coffee."

"Hover over a bucket." Said Andre

"Beckett did you hear what Andre said to me!" wined Jade

"Beckett did you hear what Andre said to me." Mocked Andre

"Stop it!" said Jade

"Stop it!" mocked Andre

Andre kept mocking Jade as they walked out of Beck's Office. Beck put his head in his hands, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Beck

"Hello Mr. Oliver." Said Tori

"Ms. Vega!" Beck sat up "How are you?"

"Great, I'm working as a waitress, at Olive Garden."

"That's…"

"Mr. Oliver, I want my job back, please."

"Yes, Yes, please, I can't handle my kids."

"Ok, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you!" said Beck

* * *

The next day, Tori walked downstairs, Andre walked out the Hall, The both sat on the couch, put their feet on the coffee table, and took a breath.

"TORI!" screamed all the kids

"ANDRE!" screamed Beck

Andre and Tori looked at each other

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" asked Andre  
"Actually Andre, I was faking it." Said Tori

They stood up, Scarlett walked in.

"Tori! Daddy says I still can't go out on a date!" said Scarlett

Beck walked in.

"Daddy! Why can't I go out!"

"because it's like me kissing Ms. Vega like this," Beck took Tori in his arms, dipped her back, and kissed her.

"Whoa." Said Jade walking into the room

Tori pulled away, started to walk away, but her knees gave out a little.

"I'm ok." Said Tori holding on to Andre's arm

Tori walked to her room.

"So can I go on the date or not!" said Scarlett

"No!" said Beck

"Dad, I have an idea." Said Max

"When did you get here?" asked Scarlett

"After dad kissed Tori." Said Max

"What's the idea Maxell?"

"Just go on the date with Scarlett, and whatever boy is crazy is to go out with Ms. Boring." Said Max

"Go die in a hole you little troll!" said Scarlett

"That is a GREAT idea, Ms. Vega get down here!" said Beck

"Mr. Oliver! It was Andre, it was Andre!" said Tori running down the stairs.

"I did nothing." Said Andre walking away

"Will you go on a date with me and Scarlett, and her date?"  
"Um, sure why not!"

"Um, why didn't you ask me?" asked jade

"I thought you would have a date." Said Beck

Andre laughed so hard, you heard him from the living room.

"Let me go call Billy!" said Scarlett running to a phone

"A first date, I remember mine." Said Tori starting to pick up toys

"Well, she's too young." Said Beck helping her

"She's fifteen, Mr. Oliver." Beck threw a teddy bear at her

"Sorry," said Beck

Tori threw a book at him.

"Sorry," repeated Tori with a smile

They started to throw things at each other. Andre walked in.

"Mr. Oliver, phone for you." Said Andre

"Um yes, ok, Ms. Vega, Andre pick this up please." Said Beck walking away

"Ms. Vega, Andre, pick this up please." Said Tori and Andre while picking up

"I'll go get laundry." Said Andre

"Ok." Said Tori

Scarlett walked in.

"It's all set, tomorrow night I will go on my first date."

"Great sweetie!" said Tori hugging Scarlett

Andre walked back in, put the basket down.

"You're helping me Ms. Vega."

"Sure, Scar go and do your homework." Scarlett ran upstairs

"Scar's," said Tori picking a piece of clothing "Max's, Nikki's," Tori picked a zebra print spedo thing "Oh my god, Mr. Oliver."

Andre took that out of her hands

"Guess again." Andre walked away

"Well that's way more then I wanted to know about him." Said Tori

Beck walked in.

"So I heard Scarlett can go out." Said Beck

"Mr. Oliver, stop, we're going with her, ok," said Tori

"You're right Ms. Vega. I mean, she's the last thing that reminds me of my late wife,"

"What about your other daughter."

"Nicole is just so much like me."

"And that worries me." Said Tori walking upstairs.

* * *

**I don't own a thing, that goes for every chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

Tori walked down the stairs, **(In the dress in the cover picture) **

"Ms. Vega." Said Beck

"Thank you." Said Tori

Scarlett walked down.

"You look pretty!" said Scarlett "Now go change."

"What?"

"This isn't your date, it's mine."

"Go out in the car." Tori pushed Scarlett to the car and looked at Beck "Why do you look so unbelievably handsome, and explain that extra sparkle in your eyes. Hmm?"

"Because I'm looking at you." Said Beck

"Oh please. If I'm so irresistible why aren't you all over me?"

Beck kissed her.

"That one was for the road." Said Beck walking

"I hate my life." Tori picked up her purse, and walking out

At the movie theater Scarlett and Billy were sitting in the front, and Beck and Tori were sitting in the back.

"Stop worrying, Billy knows we're here, it's not like they're going to have sex." Said Tori

"Ms. Vega, you making me more worried." Said Beck

"Stop Mr. Oliver." Tori patted his hand and the movie started

During the movie Beck looked at saw Scarlett and Billy kissing.

"Ms. Vega!" Beck hit her arm

"What?" Tori rubbed her arm and looked "Oh. It's a date, people do that on date!"

"SH!" someone said

"Shut up." Said Tori "Mr. Oliver, just calm down. She's fifteen, she's not a little girl."

"Yes she is! She's SO grounded." Said Beck

"Mr. Oliver." Warned Tori

"We're going home." Beck walked to Scarlett, took her arm and they walked out. Tori ran to Billy

"I'm sorry, he's not use to having his daughter go out." She whispered

She ran after them.

"Dad I can't believe you did that!" screamed Scarlett as Beck dragged her in the house

"Your ground for life, get to your room."

Scarlett ran to her room, slamming the door.  
"Mr. Oliver I can't believe you did that!" said Tori

"I can't believe you let me let her on a date Ms. Vega, go to your room!"

"Ok." Tori walked up the stairs.

"ANDRE!"

Andre walked in

"What Sir?"

"Where did I go wrong in choosing Ms. Vega as the nanny."

"Come on, she has style, she has flare, that's how she became the nanny."

Beck rolled his eyes and walked to his office.

"Come on Man." Said Andre walking after him.

"What do you mean?" asked Beck

"You like Ms. Vega!" said Andre

"No I don't, I mean, she's very beautiful woman, but she's the nanny."

"Sir," said Andre walking out

Beck sat in his chair, and looked at the pictures. There was one of Scarlett, one of Maxell, one of Nicole, one of all of the kids. And one that was of Beck and Tori, because when they were taking family pictures, the person wanted one of them. One of Beck, the kids, and Tori. Beck smiled at all the pictures. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Said Beck

"Hey Mr. Oliver." Said Tori

"Hello Ms. Vega."

Tori walked in, and sat on his desk.

"What's wrong?" asked Tori

"I'm just thinking about my sister, she's getting married, and her and her future husband is coming in two days, she's my little sister, I want what's best for her."

"I know," said Tori

"And my father could care less about her. So I have to take the father place in her life."

"I get it." Said Tori crossing her legs

Beck glanced up, and saw Tori like that, he couldn't take it anymore. Beck Picked up Tori and laid her on the couch in his office.

"What are you doing?" asked Tori

"Just kiss me!" said Beck

"Ok," Tori kissed him, when Andre walked in.

* * *

**I don't own a thing, at least i don't think i do ;), kidding i don't**


	7. Chapter 6

Tori and Beck were sitting on the couch, with Andre pacing in front of him.

"I thought we had the sex talk."

"It's not like I'm pregnant." Said Tori

"And we didn't have sex." Added Beck

"But you were about to."

Beck and Tori rolled their eyes.

"Ms. Vega, go to your room."

"This isn't fair! I get grounded for everything!' Tori stood up and stomped her foot.

'Go!" said Andre

Tori ran out of the room.

"Andre, thank god you walked in when you did, I wouldn't have stopped myself."

Andre hit Beck's head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Doesn't matter, it was in the past." Said Andre

"Well it will matter when your FIRED!" exclaimed Beck

"Sir, you are old enough to know not to have sex with Ms. Vega."

"Ten minutes ago you were TELLING me to!" yelled Beck

Jade walked into the office.

"My day just got worse." Said Andre

"Andre, remember this,"

"Ok."

"You will always be an old maid." Jade laughed

"Coffee?" asked Andre

"Yes Andre," said Beck

"Thank you Andre."

Andre gave Jade a coffee mug full of coffee, but what Jade didn't know, Andre put glue around the top of her mug.

Jade brought the mug to her mouth, and drank some coffee, then tried to pull the mug away, but it was stuck.

"Andre!" Jade tried to scream

Andre walked out.

"Andre!" Jade tried to scream walking after him.

"I need to rethink my pay roll." Said Beck

Two Days later Tori walked down the stairs and the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" she yelled

Tori opened the door and there was a woman, about thirty,

"Hello is Beckett here?" asked the woman

"Mr. Oliver! There's a woman for you!"

Beck walked out of his office,

"Rose!" Beck hugged Rose "Ms. Vega this is my younger sister, Rose Oliver."

"Victoria Vega, but people call me Tori." Said Tori

"Why are you here?" asked Rose

"I'm Mr. Oliver's nanny." Said Tori "Well, his kids nanny." She added after Rose gave her a look like 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Kids! Aunt Rose is here!" yelled Beck

The kids ran downstairs.

"Tori." Said Nicole

"Yes sweetie."

"I feel trapped."

"And the next thing I know, you'll be ready to jump off the back of the _Titanic_." Said Tori

"Ms. Vega." Warned Beck

Tori smiled and hugged Nicole

"Nic, sweetie, breath, ok." Said Tori

Nicole started to take deep breaths

"Do you still feel trapped?"

"No! Thank you Tori!"

"Anytime sweetie."

"Ms. Vega, when I have kids, would you like to be my nanny?" asked Rose

"Sorry, but I'm Mr. Oliver's nanny." Tori said with a smile "I've been here for almost two years, two years next week."

Beck's eye widened, did he really forget that Ms. Vega had been working here for almost TWO years, damn, she's going to be mad.


	8. Chapter 7

Tori was helping Rose to her room. Ok it was more like, Rose was walking, with Tori carrying everything.

"This. Is. Your. Room" said Tori, out of breath.

"Beckett really out did himself." Said Rose, talking about the house.

"Yes, Mr. Oliver sure did," said Tori

"You should've seen the way Beckett looked at you when started to carry my things."

"I bet he looked at his nanny." Said Tori "Helping his sister."

"No, that's the same way he looked at his late wife."

Tori looked up, and stared at Rose.

"What?"

"I know my younger brother, Ms. Vega, he's afraid that you're going to leave him," Rose smiled "Thanks for showing me my room." Rose walked in her room

Tori stood there, sure for like the past two years, Ok a year, fifty one weeks and 363 days, she's been trying to get Mr. Oliver to ask her out, but his sister could just be lying.

Later that night Tori and Cat were at a karaoke bar, talking about what happened between Rose and Tori.

"I'm sure Rose was lying." Said Cat

"I know, but what if she wasn't."

"Your right."

"Next we have Tori Vega and Cat Valentine singing L.A Boyz." Said the M.C.

Tori and Cat walked on the stage, when Beck and his sister walked in.

"I'm so happy you took me here." Said Rose

"Yeah well you wouldn't stop screaming." Said beck

The music started

Tori- Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night. It's getting kinda crazy under the lights. But we don't care we're passing the time, watching those LA boyz roll by.

Beck and Rose looked and saw them.

"Is that…"

"My nanny? Yes, yes she is." said Beck

Cat- In the drop tops Harley Escalades to a hundred different flavors to vary your view. There's one for me and there's one for you, watching them LA boyz roll through.

Cori- Looking so hot down in Hollywood you know they got got the goods so let's give it up for those LA boyz! Riding the waves up in Malibu! They really get get to you so let's give it up for those LA boyz!

They walked off stage, and two guy helped each one on a table

Cori- Give it up, give it you don't have no chaice give it up give it up for the LA boyz!

Cat-West side, East side, everywhere between rockstars jam in the promenade for free.

Cori-Flipping their skateboards on Venice beach. LA Boyz come play with me Turn it up Turn it up come play with me! Looking so hot down in Hollywood you know they Got got the goods so let's give it up for those LA boyz!

They hopped off the table and walked back on stage.

Cori- Riding the waves up in Malibu they really get get to you so let's give it up for those LA boyz! I put your number in my phone, eh, maybe I'll call you maybe not! What you doin` all alone? Come and show me what you got boy show me what you got you got boy show me what you got! Looking so hot down in Hollywood you know they got got the goods so let's give it up for those LA boyz! Riding the waves up in Malibu they really get get to you so let's give it up for those LA boyz! Give it up for the LA boyz, give it up for those LA boyz, give it up for the LA boyz! Give it up for the LA boyz give it up for the LA boyz! So let's give it up those LA boyz!

Everyone clapped and cheered as Cat and Tori bowed.

As they walked off stage, a guy walked up to Tori.

"Hey, I'm Moose."

"You're name is Moose?" asked Tori

"What's your name?"

"Tori." Tori put her arm on her hip "I like LA boys, are you one?"

"No, I'm Canadian."

"Bye." Tori and Cat ran out.

Tori was in the kitchen with Andre, talking, when beck walked in.

"Andre, leave now."

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Andre walked upstairs.

"What's wrong Mr. Oliver?" asked Tori

"Where were you today?" asked Beck

"Out with Cat."

"And…?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did I see you SINGING at a BAR!"

"So I went out with a girlfriend, I had a little fun, it's a lot of fun staying with the kids all day!"

"I have to work!"

"You could spend time with your kids!"

"Don't bring the kids into this fight Claire!" screamed Beck

"What?"

"Ms. Vega, I meant Ms. Vega,"

"You called me Claire, which is your late wife's name! You know what, I'll be in my room."

Tori ran to her room.

"Ms. Vega!" yelled Beck

The kids walked in.

"Dad?" asked Nicole

"Yes sweetie?"

"Don't fight with Tori, we lost mommy, I can't lose Tori."

"We won't lose Ms. Vega, don't worry." Beck kissed her head.

"She seemed really pissed at you dad."

"Scarlett's right, I don't say that a lot." Said Max

Beck looked upstairs.

"Go after her." Said Nicole

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't up sooner, I have school, which means homework, so i have to do that, then this, so I'll get this updated as much as i can. **


	9. Chapter 8

Beck walked to Tori's door and knocked on it.

"What!" screamed Tori

"Ms. Vega it's me."

"Go away!"

Beck walked in.

"You know, one of these days, I could be undressing." Said Tori

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" asked Beck

"There's nothing wrong with me Mr. Oliver."

"I get yelled at for calling you my late wife, Ms. Vega, you need to check in, because you're the NANNY!"

"Is that all I'm ever going to be, because if that's true, I'm wasting my time Beckett Oliver." Said Tori putting her hands on her hips

"I can't keep talking to you anymore."

"Fine."

Beck walked out. Tori flew herself onto her bed.

"Great." She thought

Two Days later, the house was set up for Rose's wedding. Everything was ready, expect…

"Where's Beck?" asked Rose "He's walking me down the aisle,"  
"I'll find him." Said Tori

Tori ran out of the house. Tori ran to a park near the house, and found Beck sitting on a bench.

"Mr. Oliver?"

Beck turned around and stood up.

"Ms. Vega, what are you doing here?"

"Um, the wedding is tonight…"

"Right I forgot, I'm sorry."

Tori walked to Beck, and they sat back down.

"I don't want her to get married." Said Beck

"Why?"

"she's my older sister, and I'm lost Claire, I'm not losing my sister," said Beck "or you," he added in a whisper

"Mr. Oliver," Tori grabbed his hands "you NEVER lose your sister, or me," Beck smiled "you use to lost, and so am I, you guard your heart, and that's good. One day you will meet someone that loves, cares, and will NEVER leave you."

Beck put his hand on her check, and Tori put her hand over his.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Said Tori

"Ms. Vega, Tori."

"Yes,"

"_Did he call me Tori?"_ thought Tori

"Kiss me."

Tori leaned in, and they kissed.

Later that night at Rose wedding respection, **(Did I spell that right? You get it right)** God Bless the Broken Road came on, and Beck walked to Tori.

"Tori," he said

"Yes Beck."

"Dance with me?"

"Yes."

They started to dance. Andre and Jade were watching them.

"They make me sick." Said Jade

"Come on Ms. West, you'll always have your dog." Said Andre

"Bitch," said Jade

"Witch." Said Andre

"Dance with me?" asked Jade

"Sure."

They started to dance.

"Tori," said Beck

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"What?" asked Tori smiling

"I love you."

Tori kissed him.

* * *

**I thought i would let you all know, In Tori fixes Beck adn Jade, Andre and Jade might kiss. So watch that episode! And i don't own anything. And if you don't believe me about the Jandre thing, look up this Video Victorious SURPRISE! (SPOILER ALERT!) **


	10. Chapter 9

Two days after the wedding, was Tori's two year mark of working for beck.

"Good morning everyone." Said Tori walking into the dining room. "Good morning." Tori kissed Beck

"Good morning dear." Said Beck

"Morning Tori." Said Nicole.

"Morning."

Scarlett stood up and walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Beck

"I'll go and check on her." Said Tori standing up

Tori walked up to Scarlett's room and knocked

"Go away." Said Scarlett

Tori walked in

"Too bad, what's up sweetie?"

"I don't like you dating daddy."

"Ok, if you don't like it, I won't date your father." Said Tori walking to the door

"thank you."

Tori turned and fell to her knees,

"Please! Your father is my only hope! I'm going to die an old maid without your father!" Tori pleaded

"Tori! It's too weird! To see you get up and kiss him!"

"Fine, let me die an old maid!" Tori got up and walked out

* * *

Tori and Andre were standing in the kitchen.

"And she doesn't want me and Mr. Oliver to go out." Finished Tori throwing an cut up piece of apple in a bowl for Andre "I don't know what to do!"

"Ms. Vega there isn't much you can do."

"That's not what I want to hear! And second of all Beck hasn't done anything for my working with him for two whole years!"

Andre dropped his knife and pointed to his eye.

"I?" wondered Tori

Andre gave her a thumbs up, and then pointed to his finger.

"I have a finger?" asked Tori and Andre shook his head

"Can't you just tell me!"

Andre shook his head, and pointed to a ring on her finger

"I wear a ring!"

Andre shook his head again and took the ring off her finger and put it back on her ring.

"You wanna marry me?" she asked

Andre pointed to Beck's office.

"I'm not getting this." Said Tori

"Mr. Oliver going to ask you to marry him!" Andre screamed, Tori's mouth dropped.

* * *

**I own nothing. i hope you like this short chapter, Review! I love to hear what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

"what!" asked Tori

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you." Said Andre

Beck walked in.

"Tori, do you have anything to do tonight?"

"I have a date." Said Tori

"Really."

"Yeah."

"I'm taking you out, cancel." Beck walked out

Tori made a hand phone and put it to her ear,

"Yeah, Avan Jogia, tonight is off," Tori rolled her eyes and Andre laughed

"He needs to…" started Andre, but Beck walked back in

"Tori, did I tell you that I loved you today?"

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed and Beck walked out.

"He didn't say he loved me." Said Andre

Tori hit his stomach a little bit.

Tori was reading a magazine in the living room, when Andre walked through.

"He's coming."

Tori threw the magazine and stuck out her hand, and Beck walked to her.

"Darling, I want you to invite your friends tonight…"

"Friends, I'm home all day with the kids, I have no time to make friends."

"Fine, bring Ms. Valentine."

"Ok. Is there anything else," Tori trusted her hand to him.

"No, I have to go back to work," Beck kissed the top of her head and walked back to his office. Jade walked to her.

"What's up with Beckett?"

"OIh nothing." Said Tori in a sing-song voice. The doorbell rang. "I GOT IT!"

"God Nanny Vega, say it louder." Said Jade

Tori opened the door and Cat ran in.

"OH MY GOD MR. OLIVER'S GONNA…!" Tori covered her mouth.

"What's Beckett going to do?"

"Nothing!" said Tori

"Nanny Vega tell me!"

"No!"

Jade started to pull her hair.

"Stop it you guys!" cried Cat

Tori pulled Jade's hair

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed."

Tori and Jade started to fight,

"MR. OLIVER! MR. OLIVER!" Screamed Cat running into his office.

Cat and Beck ran out and saw them fighting.

"Girls, stop it right now!"

Beck pulled Jade off of Tori.

"Jade/Tori started it." The girls said

"I don't care who started it, what was going on?"

"Nothing, I have to go check on the kids." Tori walked upstairs

"Jade, I will not have you attacking my nanny." Said Beck

"She started it!" said Jade

"I don't care…" Beck went on and on, Jade looked up at him, then pulled him in, kissing him.

"You know what Jade I…" said Tori walking down the stairs, looking at them. "Oh my god!"

* * *

**I'm eviiiilll, i know, and remember to check out FurryFriends143 and mine info about our Vavan story. And review! **


	12. Chapter 11

Tori ran out of the house, crying, and Beck tried to go after her, but Jade stopped him.

"Don't go after her, she ran out on you,"

"Not now Jade," Beck ran after Tori

"He really loves her." Said Andre

"When did you get here?" asked Jade

"When you kissed Mr. Oliver, you know Ms. West, Mr. Oliver loves Ms. Vega, not you."

"I know,"

"Now will you just… ow,"

"What?"

"There's a pain in my left arm."  
"Andre, I think you're having a heart attack! Someone call 911! Andre's having a heart attack."  
Nicole picked up the phone and called.

Tori stopped at a fountain and beck came up behind her,

"Tori we need to talk about this."

"About what Beck! How you broke my heart! Or why you kissed you kissed Ms. West or…"

Beck's phone rang.

"Hello? Jade what is it?"

Tori started to walk away, but Beck grabbed her arm.

"Ms. Vega, Andre just had a heart attack."

Tori gasped.

"Oh my god!"

Beck and Tori were sitting on the bed next to Andre's

"I can't believe this happened." Said Tori

"I know, and Tori, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. I had this all planed out, and I ruined it."

"it's ok, but you didn't ruin it, Jade did."

"I meant to do this early, but Tori," He got down on one knee "you will marry me?"

"Yes," Tori smiled

Beck kissed her,

"I love you," said Beck

"I love you to."

* * *

**I hope you like it, i own nothing. **


	13. Chapter 12

Tori was helping Andre into the house,

"Ok, your ring is cutting the hell out of me," said Andre

"Sorry!" said Tori "KIDS GET DOWN HERE!"

Scarlett, Nic, and Max ran down

"Help me get Andre to his room, he needs his rest,"

Scarlett looked at Tori's hand

"I can't believe it Tori,"

Tori moved the ring around her finger. And Scar ran out of the room.

"Scar! Max, Nic get Andre up to his room," Tori ran after Scarlett

Tori found Scarlett on her balcony looking over the city, Tori put on a sweatshirt and went over to her.

"It's kinda cold out, you might need a coat," offered Tori

"Who? I can't let you leave, I lost my mom, I can't let you leave me to."

"I'm not going to leave you sweetie,"

"Who are you getting married to?"

"I know you don't want me dating your father but…"

Scarlett threw her arms around Tori

"I don't care if you date daddy! As long as you don't leave me."

"I will never leave you kid." Said Tori hugging her back

Max walked by, saw them, walked back and smiled.

"Nice," he said

The girls looked at him, and looked at each other.

"Go away, or I'll bring you to my mother's for a day,"

Max ran away

"Everyone's scared of my mother." Smiled Tori

They walked back into the house,

"Now go to your room and warm up," said Tori

"Night Tori,"

"Night sweetie."

Scarlett walked to her room, and beck walked behind Tori, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"I love you," said Beck

"I love you to," said Tori

Beck started to kiss her neck, Tori turned around, and started to kiss him, Beck pushed Tori against the wall, and Nicole walked by

"Eyelash right there Ms. Vega" said Beck, because Nicole was only eleven,

"Thank you Mr. Oliver,"

"ANDRE! THEY WERE ABOUT TO DO IT AGAIN!" screamed Nicole running to Andre

"Great," said beck

Tori hugged him

"It's ok, we're engaged," said Tori

Andre walked to them,

"What have we talked about,"

"Nicole sweetie, it's ok, Andre will watch us,"

Nicole walked away.

"Not to have sex," said Tori

"Very good Miss. Vega, Mr. Oliver I want you to go to your office!" said Andre

Beck walked to his office

"You know, yelling at Beck was pretty hot…"

"Not going to work." Stated Andre

Tori stomped her foot and walked away,

"It's nice to be the boss once in a while." Said Andre walking downstairs.

* * *

**Three different updates in one day, wow. Well i still don't own a thing, there were still Bori moments in the new episode, Beck and Jade fought over a shirt, and Jade complimented (Did i spell that right... whatever) Andre... same old same old... JUST KIDDING! **


	14. Chapter 13

Tori, Cat, and Beck walked into the house, where they found Scarlett laying on the couch, and André covering her with a blanket.

"Scar?" asked Tori walking over to her

"Sweetie?" asked sitting next to Tori

"I'm fine, it's just my… 'friend'."

"It's all yours baby," Beck and Andre walked away

"What did your friend do?" asked Cat

"What's at the end of a sentence?" asked Tori

"A perdo?"

"She clueless! Scar, you don't have your period four times a month, if you did, all men with be on an island."

"But, it's the swimming unit!" exclaimed Scarlett

"What's wrong with the swimming unit?" asked Cat

"It's Doug Jefferson, today he called me fat."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to your gym teacher, I got out of all the units."

"Because you slept with the gym teacher!" exclaimed

"Oh! Can I do that?" asked Scarlett

"NO!" screamed Tori "You may not."

The next day, Beck and Tori walked into Scarlett's gym,

"Look the rings!" Tori ran to them and tried to left herself off the ground

"Well as long as I have one on my finger." Tori said grabbing her ring "the bar, this was my event." Tori hopped on the bar, and laid across it "I still got it,"

The gym teacher walked in and blew the whistle. He was about in his mid-fifties, short and had little hair.

"You still working on that bar, Vega?" he asked

"Who are… oh no!" she screamed

"Who is that?" asked Beck

"that's my old gym teacher, the one I…" Beck looked at her, and she smiled

"You remember me now Vega?"

"Yes, but I'm here about Scarlett Oliver."

"What about Scarlett?"

"She's worried about what the boys think about her in a swimming suit." Said Tori

"Why should she be worried about boys at sixteen?" asked Beck

"Vega here was worried about me at sixteen." Said the gym teacher

"Beck Oliver, this is Ryder Daniels, Ryder this is my fiancée, Beck Oliver, he writes plays!" said Tori

"Nice to meet you," said beck

"You to, so Vega, you're getting married."

"Yes, and what about you?" asked Tori

"I never got over you,"

"What is going on?!" asked Beck

"Tori slept with me so she could get out of all the units in gym." Said Ryder

"That may or may not be true." Stated Tori, flipping her hair

"Is it?" asked Beck

Tori looked at him, then down.

"Beck, we really need to talk…" started Tori

* * *

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! Not really, but still, I own nothing. **


	15. Chapter 14

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Beck

"Ryder, could we get back at you in a few?" asked Tori

"Sure," he walked away

Tori went and walked to sit on a bunch of mats.

"Are you going to sit next to me?" asked Tori

"I think I rather stand," he said

"I slept with him, because I thought I loved him, not just to get out of class." Tori looked down "I'm sorry,"

Beck sat down by her, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey guess what," said beck

"what?" asked Tori

"I still love you," Beck said tapping her nose

"I love you,"

"I don't care that you didn't tell me that, all that matters is that you didn't tell Scar to do that,"

"Yeah… about that…"

"Ms. Vega… what did you tell my daughter to do?" asked Beck

"See, we're back to 'Ms. Vega' and you know…"

"Ms. Vega… now would be a good time to RUN!"

Tori ran away, with beck chasing after her.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but it will have to do, I want to say that the families and friends who lost someone in the school shootings that took place in Newtown, that you will be in my prayers and thoughts. I'm so sorry for your lost, and that you are never alone. **

**I own nothing. **


	16. Chapter 15

Tori ran through the door, and slammed it.

"Ms. Vega open this door!" yelled Beck

"NO! You'll kill me!"

Scarlett walked down

"What's going on?" asked Scar

"I didn't tell you to sleep with the gym teacher did I?" asked Tori

"No, you told me NOT to," she said

"Did you hear that!" yelled Tori

"Yeah!" said Beck

"Now I can let you in!" Tori opened the door and let him in

"Ok, Scar, let me talk to Tori… alone."

"Don't kill her," said Scar walking upstairs

"Ok," he said

When she was gone, beck looked at Tori

"Are you going to kiss me?" he asked

Tori looked at him

"_What_?" asked Tori

"Kiss me,"

Tori walked up to him, and kissed him, running a hand through his hair.

Beck picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Oh Mr. Oliver," said tori with a smile on her face

"I love you," said Beck setting her down

"I love you to,"

Later that night, Tori was in the kitchen with Andre, helping with dinner.

"Let me see the ring!" said a voice running through the kitchen.

"Ma! I'm right here!" said Tori

Holly Vega ran back into the kitchen.

"This isn't my future son in law!" said Holly pointing to Andre

"always nice to see you to Holly," said Andre walking out

"Ok, let me see!" said Holly taking Tori's hand.

"Ma, calm down, we only got engaged a couple of weeks ago, we haven't thought about the wedding,"

"WHAT! You are…" Tori covered her mouth

"Don't say my age."

Beck walked in.

"There's my son in law!" said Holly

"Hello Holly." Said Beck wrapping his arms around Tori's waist.

"Ma, leave!" said Tori

"Ok, I can take a hint." Holly walked out.

"I'm so sorry," said Tori

"It's ok," Beck kisses her head

"I love you," said Tori

"I love you more," Beck said kissing her.

The next day Tori was in the kitchen, while she was washing dishes, Jade walked in, and saw Tori's ring on the counter. Jade picked it up, and walked out.

Tori just finished the last dish, she went to pick up her ring, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, no." she whispered

She started moving everything to find the ring, when Andre walked in.

"Ms. Vega? What happened?"

"I can't fine my ring!" screamed Tori, still looking

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Said Andre

"What if Beck comes home!"

"We'll find it before then!" said Andre

"Darling! I'm home!" they heard beck said

"Damn," They both said looking at each other.

* * *

**I'm back! I'm so sorry! I own nothing, I will get this story up again. Let's try for 100 reviews! Please and Thank you! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 16

"Andre!" cried Tori

"Ok, um…" Andre pushed her into the closet, right when Beck walked in.

"Darling, I'm home." Said Beck, not looking

"I was so worried honey," said Andre

"Oh ANDRE! Where is Tori?" asked Beck looking up at him

"um, out… with… Cat?" said Andre

"Ok, well, I need to talk to her,"

There was a crashing sound from the closet that Tori was in.

"What in the world…?" asked Beck, walking to the closet

"Um, sir… there is something wrong with… Max! And he needs to talk to you right away."

Jade walked into the house, and saw Max

"M…Mark!?" said Jade

"What?" asked Max

"I was right?" Jade asked herself "Anyway, how would you feel holding this for me?" She asked holding out the ring

"Isn't that Tori's ring?" asked Max

"No… fine yes it is. _But_ she left it out in the open… finders keepers!"

"You are a sad little woman." Said Max

"I know," said Jade "Now, hold this for Aunt Jade,"

As beck walked out of the kitchen, Tori walked out of the closet

"What do I do! What do I DO!" screamed Tori

"Ok, ok, who would take your ring?" asked Andre

They looked at each other

"Ms. West," they said

Beck and Jade were in Beck's Office, beck was writing a new play, and Jade was checking a page. Beck looked up and saw Tori's ring on her finger.

"Ms. West?" asked Beck, tapping his pen on the desk

"Yes," said Jade not looking up

"Why do you have Tori's ring?" asked Beck

Jade looked up

'Mark should have token it!' she thought, then said out loud "this isn't Nanny Vega's ring, it's…"

There was a thud at the door and Beck and Jade hear 'Ms. Vega, the door is SHUT!' and 'I knew that' before the door flew open.

"That is going to leave a mark," said Tori feeling her head

"Ms. West give Ms. Vega back her ring," said Andre

"Fine," said Jade giving Tori the ring

"Thank you," said Tori putting the ring back on her finger

"Ms. West why can't you just accept that you're going to die alone?" asked Andre

"For your information _Andre_ I have a date tonight." Said Jade walking out of the room

After she left, Andre looked down, sad and walked out.

"So you weren't with Cat today?" asked beck

"No, I was trying to look for my ring,"

Beck patted his lap, and Tori sat on his lap.

"I love you," said Beck kissing her head

"Love you to," said Tori

* * *

**Sorry for it being kinda short, that's all that came to mind right now, and you got an early update for getting me 100 reviews on this story! Thank you so much! That may not be alot to alot of you, but it is to me! And I'm glad you like this story! I own nothing. **


	18. Chapter 17

Tori walked the halls of Max's school.

"Hey there pretty mama." Said a classmate of his

"Get a life." Said Tori  
Tori turned a corner and saw Max.

"Maxell!" said Tori

Max turned around and saw Tori

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

"you forgot your lunch!" she said handing him a bag

"Thanks, but…"

"Don't worry, I'm just your father's fiancée right now," said Tori  
"Thanks," said Max

"Bye Max, I love you," she kissed the top of his head and walked out

"Yo! Oliver, who's the chick?" asked his friend Alex

"Um… my… dad's fiancée." He said

"Yeah, right," his friends laughed

When Max got home, he saw Scar.  
"Scar?" he asked

"What do you want troll?" asked Scar

"I was wondering that, as Tori ever came to your school."

"Yeah, once."

"Were the guys all over her?" asked Max

"Yeah… my gym teacher."

"Ok, well thanks…"

"What's this about?" asked Scar

"All the guys at my school hit on Tori when she came to bring me my lunch, and I don't want that to happen."

"Ok, just tell her," said Scar

"You know, you're smarter than I give you credit for," said Max

"thank you," said Scar "Wait, what?"

"Never mind, I take it back," Max walked out

Tori was in the kitchen with Andre, playing music and helping him making dinner.

"Tori, can we talk?" asked Max

"Of course," said Tori wiping her hands on a towel.

They walked out of the kitchen.

"Tori, I don't want you bringing anything to my school anymore."

"What? Why?" asked Tori

"Just forget it! Don't come to my school anymore!" At that point Max ran out, and Beck walked in.

"What is going on?" asked Beck

"I don't know, I'll let you know once I know." Tori walked out

"Andre!" yelled Beck

Andre walked out of the kitchen

"Inform me,"

"Well, from what _I_ heard, Max doesn't want Tori going to his school anymore."

"Why?"

"That's all I heard," said Andre

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Max and get to the bottom of this."

Beck walked away.

Max was in his room throwing a ball in the air, and when Beck opened the door, Max hit him with the ball.

"Oh, sorry dad, I thought you were Tori," said Max

"Why hit people with balls either way!" yelled Beck

"Sorry daddy-o," said Max

"Anyways, I came to tell you that Tori is very upset," Beck lied, but it was ok, because he was sure that she was upset "about what you said to her Maxell, and I'm not sure if I'm fond of what you said to her,"

"Hey dad, this is what the boys said about her…"

* * *

Tori was in her room, thinking, when Jade walked in.

"Nanny Vega what are you doing?"

"Thinking leave me alone."

"Oh, my, god, I'm having an heart attack, Nanny Vega is _thinking_."

"Oh be quiet." Tori said "Max doesn't want me going to his school anymore!"

"I wonder why," said Jade

"What?" asked Tori

"Look at what you're wearing."

Tori looked down, and looked at her mini skirt, tube top, and heel boots.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" asked Tori

"Oh my god," said Jade "Come on, we're going shopping…"

* * *

"What!" screamed Beck standing up

"Yeah, now you know how I feel." Said Max

"Ok Max, let's go talk to Tori,"

They walked downstairs and saw Tori, with blond hair.

"What. The. Hell." Max and beck said, in unison.

* * *

**I have bet my writers block for this story and came up with this chapter! I own nothing!**


	19. AN

**Hey, I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was an update, but, I don't have time to update four stories, anymore, so if you want this story, please PM me, anytime. Thanks that would mean a lot, and since Mistakes is almost over, i had a few ideas for a next stories**

_**Forever:**_**This isn't going to a certain couple story, it's more like they're going off the college and the gang is trying to figure what they are doing next. **

**_Suds in The Bucket:_ This story is going to based off a song, and it's going to be AU, Tori is eighteen and has lived her life like a good girl, so when beck comes, will she run away, or not?  
**

**Please review a story you want, and that would mean a lot! Loads of love **

**{~AvanJogiaismyboo~}**


	20. another author note

**Hey, it's me… again. I'm giving the story to huntergirl2020. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me, that really made me a better author, and also made my day. Thanks again and loads of love! **


End file.
